


Just Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Schmoop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes home after two weeks away, wound tight and stressed out. Jared's determined to help his stubborn puppy, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

Jensen’s coming home today.

It’s the first thing that Jared thinks when he wakes up and the thought sticks with him all day, as he walks his dogs and cooks lunch and cleans up around the house. _His_ Jensen is coming home, after being away for two weeks because of work, and Jared has so many plans for him, so many things he wants to do to him.

But by the time he finally hears the door unlocking, signaling Jensen’s arrival back home, all those plans go out the window. Jared knows, before he even sees Jensen, that the past two weeks have been rougher than he originally thought. And once he does step into the front entryway and sees Jensen- leaning against the door, eyes closed and entire body locked tight from stress- he immediately starts adjusting his plans, taking in every detail about Jensen to figure out what exactly his boyfriend needs.

It’s a surprisingly easy problem to solve, and Jared’s quickly moving forward, pulling Jensen into a tight embrace and holding him close. “Hey,” he says quietly. “Missed you.”

Jensen clings tighter to him, but doesn’t say anything.

“You wanna tell me how it was?” Jared asks.

“Fucking sucked,” Jensen murmurs, and Jared can’t help but chuckle at that.

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” Jared says, and even though he already has plans and backup plans in place he still asks, “What do you need from me?” There’s no response from Jensen but Jared was expecting that as well. “Jensen? Does my puppy want his collar?”

Jensen buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, no doubt trying to hide his embarrassment. They’ve been doing this for a while now, long enough for Jared to be good at reading at what Jensen wants, but it still takes a while for Jensen to move past the initial humiliation and completely surrender to what he needs.

“I need an answer, Jensen,” Jared says, just a bit harsher because he needs to know that Jensen is okay with this, even if he doesn’t want to be.

“Yes,” Jensen whispers.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Master,” Jensen says. “Yes, I want my collar.”

“Good boy,” Jared praises, kissing the top of Jensen’s head and Jensen whimpers at the loving gesture. And then Jared steps back, straightens his spine, and orders, “Down, puppy. On all fours.”

Jensen’s face is bright red but Jared can see his cock already starting to harden in his jeans as he goes down to his hands and knees, looking up at Jared and waiting for the next order. It would be so easy to let this power, this control, go to Jared’s head but he doesn’t let that happen. Jensen hasn’t relaxed yet, and until he’s let go of his stress from the past two weeks Jared can’t let himself lose control.

“I want you to go upstairs,” Jared says. “Strip and get your collar, and then wait for me. Do _not_ touch yourself and believe me, I’ll know if you do.”

Jared watches Jensen carefully, knowing that this is the turning point in their little game and loving the thrill of not knowing what Jensen is going to do. Is he going to take the chance to call it quits, back out before he gets too far in to do anything but play along? Or is he going to follow through with Jared’s instructions? Will he stay silent, or murmur _Yes, Master_ , all pretty and obedient, like the good little puppy that he is?

Jensen ducks his head obediently and crawls past Jared towards the stairs. He doesn’t stand to walk up them, just keeps crawling slowly, carefully, and Jared takes a minute to indulge in the sight. Then he’s moving, herding Harley and Sadie onto the enclosed porch and pouring them enough food to keep them complacent while he takes care of Jensen. He takes a couple minutes to himself, running over his plans in his mind and giving Jensen time to follow his instructions. Or, more accurately, he makes Jensen wait for him, no doubt going crazy from the embarrassment and humiliation and slowly falling into that space where he completely surrenders to whatever Jared does to him.

Jared climbs the stairs slowly, quietly, doesn’t give any sign of his approach until he’s pushing the door to their bedroom open and walking inside. Jensen’s waiting naked at the foot of the bed, kneeling back on his calves with his hands still on the floor, and his collar held gently between his teeth. He even took the time to fold his clothes, setting them neatly on top of the dresser, and Jared can’t help but be proud of his boyfriend for being so, _so_ good.

Jared moves to stand in front of Jensen, silently holding out his hand and letting Jensen carefully relinquish his hold on his collar. Then Jared’s kneeling down, buckling it with ease, slick black leather standing out against the flush of Jensen’s skin, pretty little ring for a leash in the center of his throat.

“Up on the bed, puppy,” Jared says as he stands back up. Jensen obeys instantly, climbing onto the large bed and kneeling down, ass in the air and his hard cock hanging heavy between his legs. Jared can’t help but appreciate the sight even as he gathers the supplies he needs, his own cock quickly filling out in his jeans but Jared does his best to ignore it, for the time being.

The leash gets tossed onto the bed in front of Jensen, so he can see it and know what’s coming for him later. The lube and plug he sets down next to him as he kneels behind his boyfriend, rubbing a hand over Jensen’s flank in a soothing motion as he uncaps the lube and pours some over his fingers. “So good for me,” he murmurs, pressing a line of kisses down Jensen’s spine. “Need to open you up again, get you nice and ready for my cock.”

Jensen whimpers, pressing his ass back against Jensen, and Jared can’t help but laugh. He presses one slick finger against Jensen’s hole, rubbing circles over it but not pushing in. “You want that, puppy? Want me to finger you open, get you nice and wet for me? Hmm?”

“Please,” Jensen whispers. “Please, oh god, _please_.”

He tries to push back against the finger, and Jared smacks his ass in warning, holding him in place with one hand on his hip. “C’mon, be good for me now,” he says. Jensen’s still fighting this, trying to get Jared to take him hard and fast instead of playing with him like this, but that’ll change soon enough. Jared knows how to break down his boyfriend’s defenses, get him to let go completely, and he plans on doing exactly that.

Jared slowly pushes his finger in, loving Jensen’s little hitch of breath as it breaches him. Jared has all the time in the world to work Jensen open and he doesn’t rush things, keeping the pace slow and only adding another finger long after Jensen starts begging for more. “Bet you could come just from this, couldn’t you?” Jared says lowly as he adds a third finger, crooking them up to rub against Jensen’s prostate. “You’re so desperate for it, I bet I could get you to come just from fingering your ass.”

“Oh fuck, _please_ ,” Jensen begs, head ducked and face no doubt still bright red.

It’s a tempting thought, just finger-fucking Jensen until he loses it all over the sheets, but that’s not the game they’re playing today and both Jared and Jensen are well aware of that fact. “Not today, puppy, got other plans for you right now,” Jared tells him as he reaches for the plug and lubes it up. “Gotta keep you nice and open for me, ‘til I’m ready to start playing,” he says as he slowly works the plug inside. It’s bigger than Jared’s fingers but still smaller than his cock, just enough to make sure there’s a bit of burn when Jared finally fucks him, without it being outright painful.

Jared slides off the bed and Jensen tenses, glancing over his shoulder in worry. “Stay,” he orders. “I’ll be right back.”

He returns in a minute with a cock ring and Jensen’s special brush, and Jensen whimpers when he sees what Jared’s holding in his hands. This wasn’t exactly part of his plans, but Jensen’s still refusing to completely let go and Jared will do whatever it takes to get him there. Once the cock ring is securely in place he picks up the brush and Jensen immediately tenses, no doubt expecting a hit against his ass or thighs.

Instead, Jared strokes it gently over Jensen’s hair, breaking up the product that he put in that morning, and runs it down Jensen’s back. It’s a soft brush, but the bristles are still stiff enough to leave small scratches and Jensen flinches at the touch. “Jared, what-?”

“Shh, just let Master take care of you,” Jared says soothingly, brushing down the other side of Jensen’s spine. “Be a good puppy and let me brush you.”

Jensen whimpers, ducking his head in embarrassment and Jared does land a smack on Jensen’s ass with the back of the brush then. “Don’t hide,” Jared chides as Jensen gasps, hips rocking forward and precome starting to bead at the head of his cock but he lifts his head nonetheless, staring straight at the headboard as Jared brushes down his side.

Jared keeps stroking the brush over Jensen’s skin, throwing in a few more smacks to his ass and thighs until the skin there is a delicious shade of pink. Jensen is starting to break down underneath him, let go of some of his defenses, but the stress of the past two weeks is still keeping him too tense for Jared’s liking. “You’re a stubborn little puppy today, you know that?” Jared tells him, nails scratching over the small welts that now decorate Jensen’s back.

It has to hurt but Jensen just moans quietly, back arching into the touch, and Jared can’t help but rock against his hip, hissing at the pressure against his cock. He backs off quickly, before he can lose control, and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Roll over,” he orders as he quickly strips down, and Jensen doesn’t even hesitate but his face is red from embarrassment and shame as he does so.

Jared picks up the leash and clips it onto the front of Jensen’s collar, looping it around his hand and pulling tight just to hear Jensen’s pretty little gasp at the pressure against his throat. He runs his free hand over Jensen’s body, petting him gently. Jensen’s cock is rock hard, flushed dark red with blood, and Jared rubs at Jensen’s stomach, just underneath Jensen’s cock and letting the tops of his fingers just brush against the sensitive skin.

Jensen moans and squirms beneath him, bucking his hips and trying to get more friction against his cock, but Jared holds him in place with the leash and the hand on his stomach. “Does my puppy want his belly rubbed, hmm?” Jared asks, rubbing light circles along Jensen’s stomach and purposely brushing against his cock again. “Is that what my puppy wants?”

“ _Please_ ,” Jensen begs, and it’s close but still not quite what Jared’s looking for.

Jared moves the hand holding onto the leash down between Jensen’s legs, keeping the leash just tight enough to put pressure on his throat without outright choking him, and strokes gently over the delicate skin of Jensen’s balls. Jensen jerks beneath him, leash cutting off his breath before he settles unwillingly back down, forcing himself to stay still so he doesn’t choke himself.

He lets the leash trail over the base of Jensen’s cock as he rolls Jensen’s balls gently in his hand, moves his fingers further back to push at the base of the plug. Jensen’s breath hitches but he doesn’t move, and Jared rubs his stomach soothingly, his fingers getting sticky from the precome dripping down onto them. “You like that, pup?” Jared asks, pulling the plug out slightly only to thrust it back in, fucking Jensen with the hard plastic. “Like have your little puppy butt all stuffed full and fucked?”

“Please, need you-” Jensen gasps out, rocking down against the plug and trying to work it in deeper.

Jared smacks the inside of his thigh, and Jensen stills instantly. “You’re not gonna get anything, not until you’re a good little puppy for me.” He leans up and licks up Jensen’s neck, nibbling at the hinge of his jaw. “C’mon, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “Just let go.”

He can almost feel the moment when Jensen finally gives in, when he lets go of that last little bit of stress and goes boneless underneath Jared, looking up at him with enough trust and devotion and resignation to take his breath away. “Look at you,” Jared breathes. “My sweet little puppy.”

Jared rubs his hand over Jensen’s stomach one last time, smearing precome over his skin, and twists his hand to grasp Jensen’s cock just as he pushes the plug back in again. Jensen whines, eyes closed and hands fisting in the sheets. “ _Master_ ,” he begs. “Master, _please_.”

The words hit Jared like a punch to the gut and his cock throbs, precome dripping messily over the head. “Say it again,” he orders, voice low. “Open your eyes and say it again.”

Jensen’s eyes flicker open, dark with lust and it’s crazy how fast he’s unraveling now that he’s submitted to this, to what he needs. “Master, Master, _Master_ ,” he chants, a prayer and plea echoed in the words, as Jared continues to lightly fist his cock and twist and play with the plug.

Jared could keep doing this forever, desperately wants to, but Jensen’s not the only one who’s starting to come apart. “So good for me, puppy,” Jared says as he finally pulls the plug out and tosses it aside. “Gonna fill you up now, stuff you full of my cock. Just what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes Master, fuck- fuck me, please,” Jensen begs, and moves to roll back over onto his hands and knees.

Jared stops him, tugging Jensen up with the leash and lying down on his back. “Wanna see you ride me,” Jared says, pulling Jensen close until he’s straddling his hips. “Want you to get my cock nice and slick and fuck yourself on it.”

He’s expecting Jensen to reach for the bottle of lube that’s still lying abandoned at the end of the bed, so he’s completely taken by surprise when instead Jensen backs up and licks a stripe up Jared’s cock.

“Jesus- fuck, puppy, so good,” Jared groans as Jensen takes his cock in his mouth and starts sucking lightly on it. It’s sloppy, precome and spit dripping over Jensen’s chin, but it feels so _good_ , gets Jared hurtling towards his orgasm far too quickly and he has to pull Jensen off before he can just come down his throat.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Jared promises, reaching behind Jensen and slipping two fingers inside his open hole. He’s still slick with lube, enough that Jared doesn’t feel bad about smacking his ass and ordering, “Get my cock in you.”

Jensen’s hands are shaking as he reaches back and grabs Jared’s cock, carefully positioning it so he can sink down onto it. He’s tight, and he takes his time working his way down Jared’s cock, letting it stretch him in small increments and Jared has to resist the urge to just thrust up and force him to take it all. “So good, puppy, so fucking tight,” Jared breaths when Jensen is finally completely seated on his cock. He rocks his hips up experimentally, grinning when Jensen moans above him, and tugs on the leash, smacks him on the ass. “Go on, get moving.”

Jensen takes a second to brace himself before lifting up and fucking himself back down on Jared’s cock. He starts out slow but quickly picks up pace, changing his slightly and crying out when Jared brushes against his prostate. His own cock is still trapped in the cock ring, precome running down its length, and Jared can’t help but reach up and stroke it, loving the way that Jensen jerks and cries out.

“Master, please, let me come, need to- need to come,” Jensen babbles, fucking himself harder on Jared’s cock, whining when Jared swipes his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock.

Jared should take the cock ring off, but he’s so _fucking_ close to coming himself and he thrusts up hard into Jensen, using the leash to tug Jensen down until he can kiss him fiercely. “Fuck, puppy, god, so good, so fucking good-”

His orgasm hits him out of nowhere and he comes hard in Jensen’s ass. Jensen rides him through it, biting on his lip and letting out these broken little whimpers with every thrust. Jared rolls them over so Jensen is on his back and tugging on the leash again just to hear the catch in Jensen’s breath when he does so.

He slips two fingers inside Jensen, the hand that still has the leash wrapped around it reaching down to stroke Jensen’s cock. “Fuck, so slippery inside, all full of my come,” Jared breathes. “You want to come, puppy? Want to come like this, around my fingers?”

“Yes, Master, please, please, _please_ , need to come, Master, _Master_ -”

Jared removes the cock ring, fingers finding Jensen’s prostate and only pumping his cock once before he’s coming, spurting all over his stomach and chest, clenching down on the fingers buried in his ass and writhing beneath Jared.

“Fuck, puppy, so hot, so good for me,” Jared praises, working Jensen through his orgasm until he’s boneless and whining from the stimulation on his over-sensitive cock.

Jensen is absolutely filthy, covered in come and lube with Jared’s load already dripping out of his ass as Jared pulls his fingers out. He goes to wipe them on Jensen’s stomach, gets a better idea and holds them up to Jensen’s mouth. “Lick them clean, puppy,” he orders, and Jensen’s so far gone that he doesn’t even hesitate, tongue lapping at the come dripping from Jared’s fingers like he can’t get enough of it.

Jared presses a tender kiss to the top of Jensen’s head and murmurs, “So good, Jen, such a good little puppy for me. Just stay here and relax for a minute, gonna be right back.”

The one indulgence Jared has in his house is his bathtub. It’s more than big enough to hold both him and Jensen and he takes advantage of it now, filing it to the brim with warm water before returning to the bedroom. Jensen’s lying where he left him, endorphins still running high and he doesn’t look like he walk even if he had to.

“C’mon, stand up for Master,” Jared says, wrapping an arm around Jensen and helping him stand on shaky legs. “Gotta get my messy little puppy all clean.”

He removes the collar and leash once they get to the bathroom, setting them carefully aside and keeping a gentle grip on the back of Jensen’s neck as he helps him into the tub before settling behind him. He picks up a washcloth, wets it, and starts to gentle clean Jensen’s body, washing away the come and lube and paying special attention to the scratches on his back from the brush, makes sure none of them are actual cuts.

Once that’s done he starts washing Jensen’s hair, massaging the shampoo deep into his scalp until Jensen’s completely boneless, eyes closed and head resting against Jared’s chest. Jared almost doesn’t want to move, content to just stay here with Jensen like this, but the water’s getting cold so he reluctantly helps Jensen out of the bath and gently dries him off, tugging a pair of faded sweatpants over his hips.

“You need food,” Jared says quietly. Jensen looks like he’s about to fall asleep, but Jared doubts he had much to eat earlier, what with travelling back home, and he does need to get something into him before he crashes for the night.

“Mm, okay,” Jensen murmurs. “Master.”

Jared knows that Jensen isn’t trying to play with him by using the title but he can’t help nuzzling at Jensen’s neck anyway, loving how innocent and, well, _loving_ it sounds when Jensen says it like this. “C’mon, puppy, I’ll make us some food and we’ll curl up on the couch and watch bad TV for the rest of the night.”

He sets Jensen up on the couch as soon as they get downstairs, wrapping him up in a blanket and letting Harley and Sadie back inside to keep them company. He microwaves soup for both of them, knows that Jensen’s probably just going to sip at the broth and fall asleep without finishing it but that’s better than nothing.

Jensen’s dozing by the time he’s done and he carefully nudges him awake. “Sit up,” he says gently and Jensen shuffles over, pushing Harley further down the couch and letting Jared curl up next to him. Jared tugs Jensen down until he’s leaning against him and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “C’mon, eat up.”

He turns the TV on low, more for background noise as they eat than anything else. It’s silent for a few minutes, comfortable and cozy and Jared assumes that Jensen started dozing off again until he says, “Spent the trip with assholes who kept getting drunk and making comments about my cocksucking lips.”

Jared knows it’s an insult that Jensen’s familiar with, and he knows better than to make similar comments in bed. He exhales slowly, tries not to get angry on Jensen’s behalf, but can’t help but ask, “I’ll go knock their teeth in, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Jensen smiles and snuggles closer to Jared. “Not really, but thank you. Just… Heard it all before, y’know? Shouldn’t bother me but it still fucking does.”

And there it is, the reason Jensen was so worked up and couldn’t relax. Because he’s angry at the assholes he was stuck working with, yeah, but he’s angrier at himself for letting it get to him and he couldn’t let go of that. “Well, you’re done with them now,” Jared tells him. “Just have to deal with me.”

Jensen laughs. “Think I’ll be okay with that,” he teases, and kisses Jared’s writes where it’s lying next to his head. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Jared says because really, what else was he going to do? He’s Jensen’s Master, and he’ll always take care of his sweet little puppy.


End file.
